


Melted Music

by gh0stmilk



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Danny Sole Survivor, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fallout, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stmilk/pseuds/gh0stmilk
Summary: Danny never thought life, after the bombs dropped, would be worth living.She was dead wrong.





	Melted Music

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fic, bear with me here.
> 
> Danny is an old fallout character of mine.

The smell of rotting flesh always made Danny's skin crawl. 

 

Dealing with super mutants had to be her least favourite task. Thankfully she heard chatter nearby. Welcoming chatter, not raider talk of blowing up kids or kicking puppies. 

 

The fluorescent hum of the ‘Goodneighbor’ neon sign was a warm welcome. The sound brought her back to a time before assholes and murder. Having everything you knew melted away by radiation was something most people couldn’t say they’ve experienced.

 

She wasn't quite sure why she was able to make it out. Pure luck or something else, she was alive. As ridiculous as it was, the Commonwealth needed a hero and here she was, willing to give it a shot.

 

Stepping into Goodneighbor, the first face she was met with was one of a bald man in road leathers. He stepped up to her lit cigarette in hand,

 

“Hold up there, first time in Goodneighbor? Can’t go walking around without insurance.”

 

Hand already close to her holstered .44, she frowned at him, smoke swirling off his cigarette.

 

_ Don’t get an itchy trigger-finger, Danny. _ She told herself.

  
“Back off or you’ll be the one needing insurance, dickbag.” She spoke pointedly, crossing her arms and leaning weight to one side of her body.

 

“Whoa, whoa. Time out, I didn’t mean any harm.” He walked backward slowly.

  
  


Someone or rather some _ thing _ stepped out of the alley. No nose, red duster, and a tricorn hat.

 

_ No one is ever normal out here, are they? _

 

A rough voice cut through her thoughts.

 

“Someone steps through the gate the first time, they’re a guest. Lay off the extortion crap.” 

 

_ A damn fine voice. _

 

“What d’you care? She ain’t one of us.” He dropped his cigarette, crushing it into the ground with his boot.

 

No-nose chuckled, “No love for your mayor Finn? I said let her go.” stepping in closer, inch by inch.

 

_ Something doesn’t feel right… _

 

Finn scoffed. “You’re soft Hancock. You keep letting outsiders walk all over us, one day there’ll be a new mayor.”

 

_ Hancock? Explains the get-up.  _ Danny chuckled under her breath, covering it with a cough.

 

A smirk played on Hancock's lips. “Come on man, This is me we’re talking about. Let me tell you something.” He placed his hand on Finns shoulder, pulling the other to his waist.

 

_ Shit. _

 

He stabbed Finn twice. Right in the stomach. Danny felt sick.

 

_ “Don’t they know… _

_ It’s the end of the world? _

_ It ended when you said goodbye…” _

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think!


End file.
